


Fucking Potty Mouth Wizards

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rythian And Strife Have Issues, Tech demo, Zoey The Unwitting Third Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Strife invited over Zoey to try and recruit her for a project, what he wasn't expecting was a potty mouth wizard to start grating on his nerves.





	Fucking Potty Mouth Wizards

“Fucking potty mouth wizards.” Strife grumbled to himself, Zoey had come around for a tech demo and she just had to have brought Rythian, the pottiest of mouths wizards. While the tech demo was going fine, he kept catching Rythian rolling his eyes or giving him unimpressed looks, and it was frustration, incredibly frustrating.

Zoey looked up from the computer prototype he was showing her and looked at him before saying “Oh uh did you say something?? Sorry I was distracted by these adorable cat pictures! They’re so cute and squishy!”

Strife cleared his throat and replied with calm business demeanor “Oh no nothing all Mrs. Proasheck, I’m glad you’re enjoying my starter sample, while currently only able to find programmed in pictures from a very close connection, proving the possibility of computers accessing information not directly stored onto it, soon I hope it’ll be able to search for information kept in separate areas, causing a limitless potential for new innovation and-” and Rythian was snickering into his hand what the hell “-plenty of cute animals for those such as yourself.”

Looking up from the computer with a grin Zoey gushed “Oh my gosh that’s so coool!” Strife was just relieved she didn’t seem to be noticing how Rythian was throwing him off his game a bit. He shot a glare at the mage, warning him.

However despite Strife’s best efforts to warn off the mage, he just raised an eyebrow and began to speak, despite Strife wishing he really wouldn’t, “Fascinating, though really if it can only access pictures of kittens, why are we here again? Seems rather superficial don’t you agree?”

Swearing he could feel a tilt of tease in the voice, Strife fumed, what a bastard, but he had to stay professional, Zoey was right there after all. “Well actually from my research Zoey is an experienced scientist with experience with the basic forms of computers we have now, used primarily for coding and storing information on itself, I was hoping to get her thoughts on how to advance this software to share information much more fluently and easily, it’s best for one not to get stuck in an echo chamber after all.” yes that was very professional in front of that aggravating potty mouth wizard, perfect.

Zoey hummed looking at the computer “Well I dunno, it sure does look interesting but can I really help when its so early in development?”

“He would be lucky to have you Zoey, I doubt he has half as much experience as you do with computers” Rythian happily supplied, a sly look at Strife, daring him to react. Zoey gave Rythian a strange look, seemingly starting to catch on to how insufferable Rythian was being.

Blowing air through his nose Strife responded smoothly “I assure you I am very skilled in computer science, I would like to bring your apprentice on as a consultant, not lay the entire burden on her actually.”

Striding towards the computer Rythian examined the machine, picking it up with surprising strength for a better look. “Hm, seems fragile and incredible bulky, are you sure Strife?”

Strife couldn’t stop a squawk at that, he was manhandling his baby “Put that down! Of course its not been optimized to all hell its a basic prototype!”  He breathed a sigh of relief when Rythian did in fact put that down.

Looking between the two of them Zoey hummed “III think i’m intruding now, you two boys play nice, I’ll think about the offer Strife! Have a nice day!” And with that Zoey bounced away, leaving as quickly as she arrived.

Finally free from his restraints of business he snarled at the endermage, this bastardly mage. “Just what do you think you are doing, messing up my pitch like this!”

The endermage just leaned against a wall, and Strife just knew under that mask of his was a cocky grin, he could tell from how his eyes crinkled. “I was doing nothing of the sort Strife, i’m not sure what you’re accusing me off?

Rolling his eyes with a huff he grabbed the scarf of the mage and pulled him into a side room, noting the potty mouth wizard wasn’t resisting as he was tugged along, good. As they entered the room Strife shoved Rythian to the ground and pinned his back to the wall, looking him in the eye without having to crane up his neck for once, stupid lanky mages. “Much better, you’ve been a bastard today you know that right? I bet that’s the only reason you came along, to bother me again.”

The mage was silent and Strife rolled his eyes “Fine fine now you’re being all silent, but you know the rules, you know how this game goes, and that is several slights against me, you need to be punished.” Rythian’s eyebrows raised at the sudden tilt in the voice to something more…exciting. He gasped as Strife shoved down his mask and furiously kissed him, teeth nipping lips.

Rythian shivered and grabbed onto Strife, kissing back just as hard, it was all going well until.. “Ow shit!”  There teeth clacked together.

Strife pulled away rubbing his mouth grumbling curses against dumbass mages and glared at the smirking mage. Who simply said “Give it back”

With a scoff Strife asked “What? You’re mask? I’m not stopping y-”

Suddenly Rythian grabbed Strife’s tie and pulled him close, hungrily making out with him again, Strife’s eyes widened a centimeter in understanding and kissed back, rough and needing, they stayed like that as long as they could before Rythian had to pull away to breathe.

Wiping his mouth Strife grumbled “Gods you’re disgusting, why do I put up with these games.”

Rythian chuckled and said in that infuriatingly smooth voice, how Strife wanted to make it rough and needy, “Because we both need it, there’s no one else that can temper your technology superiority, and no one who can challenge my views.”

“There’s Zoey for you and Parvis for me, you’re talking out of your ass”

“Parvis doesn’t temper you and you know it, He doesn’t force you to really evaluate you’re technology like your spars with me do, you have too much of a soft spot.”

“I’ve never been soft in my life”

“Yeah sure, anyways, and Zoey, she’s marvelous but she doesn’t challenge me, she prefers peace to hour long arguments and spars, I wouldn’t trade her for the moon, but she doesn’t give you what you give me, as much as we’re both cursed with this truth.” Rythian rolled his hips at this recent bout of knowledge, lunging to mark Strife’s neck, and Strife gasped, but grabbed onto Rythian’s hair and pulled him away just in time.

“Bastard, fucking bastard, we’re both fucking sick.”

“Really is there anything else we can be?”

“Shut up and fight me Endermage”

“As you wish, though I doubt we’ll make it to the bedroom in time once again.”

“Is that a challenge?!”


End file.
